Accidental Rush
by Project 66
Summary: Stella has accidentally kissed Adam while thinking it was Mac! :O A SMacked One-shot about Stella trying to shake Adam off her and get Mac to love her


Disclaimer: Never, nor I _ever_ owned CSI, *tears up*, but I did indeed get an AWESOME fanfiction idea…

Plot: Stella was walking home from a day in the lab when someone is following her, when she thinks it's Mac, she can't hide the kiss she's been wanting to give Mac anymore. Only to find out that 'Mac' is Adam. How will this one-shot end?

* * *

><p><em>Stella POV<em>

I was on my way back from work when something caught my eyes. He was like something I'd never seen before. With his short brown hair and blue eyes were gleaming at me. I blushed, but didn't mind. I continued my walk, fully aware that Mac was 'stalking' me. I turned around; I was done hiding my love for Mac and kissed him only to find out that the guy was not Mac, but Adam.

"Wow, Stella. I didn't know-" Adam tired to comprehend what had just happened.

"Gosh Adam, I didn't mean to kiss you, I thought-" I stopped myself. My faced burned.

Adam was still stunned about the kiss I had brought upon him and stood dumbfounded as I walked away. _'Stupid Stella, you're more careful than that,'_ I said to myself. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, more particularly, Mac. A quick glance around and I froze as I saw the love of my life with an expressionless emotion on his face. I almost died on the spot from him, we both know what had happened, but didn't want to admit it. I hurried on my walk and got home within minutes. The entire time I was cursing at myself for the recklessness I did. I thought about collapsing on my bed, but quickly brushed my teeth to get rid of any trace of Adam. It wasn't that I didn't like Adam; I loved him, as a friend of course. I just didn't want to be thinking of Adam when, or if I ever got a kiss from Mac. I looked at her reflection in the mirror and shook her head. '_So stupid! Why didn't you look?'_ I cursed at myself and retreated to bed.

Things at the lab only got worse. When I first entered the lab, I put aside my thoughts about kissing Adam and got to work. Within minutes, Adam was all over me.

"Hey Stel," I stopped him right there.

"My name's Stella, not Stel," I corrected him as nicely as I could.

"Ok, Stella, where do you want to go tonight?" He asked, trying to be cute and took my hand away from the piece of clothing I was analyzing. I gently shook my hand out of his grip.

"Look Adam," I said, looking up from the clothes I was analyzing.

"Yes Stella?" Adam said, dreaming off about God knows what. _'Where are you Adam?'_ I asked myself and silently face-palmed. Instead, I slightly smiled, to lighten up the conversation.

"Adam, that kiss yesterday didn't mean anything, OK? We're not going out. I already have someone, alright?" I tried to get through to Adam. Maybe I did.

"I get it Stella. You're not ready for a relationship. I get it, it's cool," He patted me on the shoulder, "But remember that I'll be hear when you need me," and he left. Some what understood? I stood at the table, dumbfounded. I had had enough of this not having Mac, so I snapped off my latex gloves that seemed to get tighter and said, "That's enough," getting some weird glances from other workers.

I broke into Mac's office to find him drinking some coffee. He looked so cute when he was surprised.

"Mac, I can't do this anymore," I said, not knowing what I really was saying

"What do you mean, Stella? I thought you loved working here," Mac stood up and went to comfort me. I suddenly got a little shy.

"It's not that, never that. It's just that something happened yesterday and it's been bugging me," I looked up at Mac and our locked eyes for a moment, before Mac pulled away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mac asked, sitting back at his chair. I was smart and Mac knew this, he wouldn't make me replay the same thing that happened yesterday again, would he?

"I would, if you didn't know what I was going to say," I said angrily. The anger boiled within me. Not because Mac was being stupid, it's was my own stupidity for kissing Adam, and I think Mac was trying to make me never make the same mistake.

_Mac POV_

God, she looked amazing when she was angry, but I was a little upset that she kissed Adam. I always thought she had feels for me. I guess I was being selfish.

"Look Stel," I watched her carefully and saw her brighten up the slightest bit when I called her Stel, "I know what you did with Adam. If you like him, then I won't get in the way of that," I raised my hands in surrender like stance. I saw that brightness that was there in her eyes for a moment leave. I suddenly had an interest in my cup of coffee and was disappointed to find no more coffee in it. Trying to act distracted, I put the cup to my mouth and pretended to drink coffee.

"There is _nothing_ between me and Adam, Mac. It was an accidental kiss. I was trying to kiss-" she stopped, so did I. I thought she wanted my attention, but even when I put down my coffee, she still shied away.

"Who were you trying to kiss?" I asked.

"It's nothing," she replied. She started to leave, but I got up and grabbed her. Waiting until she looked in my eyes.

"Who?" I asked. What she said next created a wave of relief upon me.

"You," I leaned, unaware of Lindsey standing outside my office, and kissed Stella. Lindsey backed away shyly and left us alone. I swear I heard her squealing as she left.

"Thanks," Stella said simply, and left. I knew we had taken a new step in our relationship. I also knew that this gossip would be around the lab like a wild fire, but I was OK with it. Apparently, everyone was waiting for us to get together. After Stella left, I did something that only she could make me do since Clare died, smiled a real smile. I was happy and nothing could defeat me.

* * *

><p>Hey hey hey! I thought this was something cute that I put together within a couple hours (or days...) I hoped you liked it and please commentreview.

I'm working on my other stories too, Don't worry, I haven't neglected them :)

Keep on reading ~

BookLover926


End file.
